


Service

by Deathtouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Indentured Servitude, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Sex Servant, sexual service
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>☛ in which hanzo buys mccree to be his indentured servant; sex, romance, and mccree wandering around japan</p><p>
  <i>Huh. He hadn't been sure if anyone was going to be interested in him. He was an ex-con after all; got caught thieving and in possession of a deadly weapon. He had been locked up in the county jail for a year. It was a long shot putting a contract for his service out there in the international database, but it had worked out in the end. He'd done and been sold. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> archive warnings are subject to change. tags will by continually updated with each chapter. apologies for any factual inaccuracies about japan. 
> 
> thanks as always to my wonderful and amazing beta, subwaywolf!! if only you know how many commas he's changed to periods and vice versa. my writing would be a true mess without him. he was also integral in encouraging me to be more interested in overwatch, and eventually play the game! without him i wouldn't have written this fic at all. i feel like i say that in the notes of all my fics but only because it's true!! thank you for everything, wolfu! all the work you do proof-reading, your support, your enthusiasm... all of it! thank you!

Jesse could see them coming from way off, a cloud of dust out on the horizon growing steadily nearer. He chewed his cigar where he stood, one foot propped up on the wooden fence that encircled the property. The sun was beating down and it was hot as hell out, but he stood watching for a long time. The steers out on the range weren't blocking the view, and he didn't have anything else better to do.

After a while, he started towards the house. It was best to meet company there instead of out by the fence. Jesse reached the front porch with plenty of time to see two black town cars pull into the long drive. He waited in the blessed shade in front of the screen door. He knew who they were and why they were here... 

The black cars might have seemed impressive if they hadn't driven sixteen miles down a dirt road. As Jesse looked at them they just sort of seemed... dusty, especially around the tires. He chewed his cigar and watched under the brim of his Stetson as men in suits started to climb out. 

"Jesse McCree," one sharp-suited man addressed him. There were six of them standing astride their vehicles, a gathering of black suits and ties. All of them seemed Asian so far as Jesse could tell, and the one that spoke had a hint of an accent. 

"Speakin'." He lifted his chin, showing off his face a little better. 

"You have been acquired by the Brothers Shimada. You are coming with us." 

Jesse had guessed who they were and why they were here. He was right. The man speaking to him approached the front porch. He produced a phone from his pocket, one of them iPhones that made Jesse's flip phone look like a rock. It was hard to see the screen in the sunlight but Jesse stepped close to look. 

A contract for his indentured servitude, signed. 

Huh. He hadn't been sure if anyone was going to be interested in him. He was an ex-con after all; got caught thieving and in possession of a deadly weapon. He had been locked up in the county jail for a year. It was a long shot putting a contract for his service out there in the international database, but it had worked out in the end. He'd done and been sold. 

"Money's all transferred then?" he asked. 

"It will be as soon as you are presented to your new owners." 

Ah. Seemed fair. "Sure." Jesse nodded. "When-" 

"Now." 

One of the men pulled the back seat door open on the second car, implying Jesse ought to just climb on in. 

"Let me get my things," he said. 

"There is no need." 

Jesse thought on that for a moment. "Well then, let me say good bye." 

The man put his phone back in his pocket and clenched his jaw, looking away dismissively. He didn't have anything to say about that. 

Jesse walked into his house. He had known for a fact no one was inside. It was Sunday, after all; the whole family had taken themselves to church and to the grocery in town. Jesse left a note instead. They kept post-it's by the phone to take down messages. He jotted down a few words, quick and clear. He told them his contract was bought, that he'd left for good, and that money would be coming their way soon. He'd talked at length with his baby sister about it, should someone buy him up. He had told her which men in town were good for work and which weren't. So long as they hired a compliant ranch hand, things should go along just fine without him.

It was nice knowing his family wouldn't have to worry about cash anymore. Jesse thought he'd feel different, though. He thought he'd feel anything at all. Instead, he signed his first name and left the note on the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if you like


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> archive warnings are subject to change. tags will by continually updated with each chapter. apologies for any factual inaccuracies about japan. 
> 
> thanks again to subwaywolf for all his hard work beta-reading this and fixing all my grammar errors. someday i'll learn... but also i kind of like writing about how lovely he is and how much i adore him in my chapter notes :P

The car ride to the airport was long. So long in fact, that Jesse toed off his boots and kicked his grey-socked feet up on the seat. He tipped his hat down over his face and pretended to be asleep. That seemed more reasonable than feigning interest in the flat New Mexico landscape that passed by outside the window. It was just him in the back of the car after all, who cared. 

The driver sent him sharp looks in the rear view mirror but said nothing. There was a man in the passenger seat who might as well not have been there at all for all he said and did. Jesse wondered why so many people had been sent to fetch him. Did they think he'd refuse and run? The legal fees were way too much for indentured servants who did that. Jesse was just barely digging himself out of debt, no thanks to being in jail and all, so he didn't need any more fees heaped on top. 

He'd never really liked airports. He'd only been in one or two in his life but he knew he much preferred the desert. He had to stub out his cigar before even walking into the building. He realized that that could possibly be the last cigar he'd ever have. He hoped not. 

The usual stress of flying was taken completely off his shoulders though. He didn't actually have anything to worry about. He didn't have bags to check or a carry on to send through the metal detector. He didn't know if they were late for the plane or on time. It didn't really matter. He found himself surrounded on all sides by men in black suits who told him where to go and what to do. 

They eventually handed him a ticket. A layover in Honolulu, Hawaii, and then a final destination of Osaka, Japan. Jesse stared at the destination on the ticket for a long time, not fully wrapping his head around all of this. It was going to be a hell of a long flight. 

"I don't have a passport," he said thoughtfully, scratching the scruff on his neck. They were waiting in line to go through security. 

"You do not need one, you are property now," one of the sharp-suited escorts behind him explained. 

Jesse thought about that and supposed it was true enough. The money hadn't been exchanged yet but it seemed unlikely at this point that it wouldn't. Might as well resign himself to this, truly and wholly. It made going through security a little easier. No need for proof of identity, just proof of sale. 

They gave him grief about his thick belt buckle and he had to lose his spurs at the metal detector. Jesse was a little bitter about giving up the spurs. He'd had them as long as he could remember. It was probably now or later though, so he handed them over to the TSA agent with little muss. 

Luckily their gate was nearby, and they only had to wait around for ten minutes or so before boarding started. Though he knew there was a section in the back for servants, it was apparent he couldn't be trusted unless he was surrounded on all sides. They stuck him in a middle seat in coach with two suited escorts next to him. Two in the row in front of him and two more in the seats behind. Alright then. 

He actually did sleep most of the way to Hawaii. Not like the way he'd pretended to sleep in the back of the car, but a good doze. The airport in Honolulu was hot and humid and the signage for resorts everywhere were a little distracting. 

They stopped for airport fast food which was... odd. All these uptight men in their fancy suits - now rumpled from the long flight - pushing burgers and fries into the faces. No one asked Jesse for his order; he got what he got and ate it. They spoke some terse Japanese to one another but didn't have much to say really. It was discouraging how quiet they were. He wouldn't mind hearing a little cross talk. 

They had to wait an hour for their next flight. Jesse sat at the gate facing the window and stared out at the Ocean. Glittering blue waves and Palm trees with coconuts. He'd never been to the beach before. He's gone swimming in a lake that the Santa Cruz emptied into out in La Caja. It wasn't quite the same, it was vastly small in comparison. The ocean went on and on until it met the horizon. He wondered if his family had read the note on the fridge. 

The flight to Japan was long. Long enough that he started to feel restless. Like he wouldn't mind packing a sack full of rocks and running a mile. He tried to sleep and couldn't. He thought about trying to speak to one of the men escorting him but didn't. He got up to piss about three times just to do something. 

They landed in Osaka in the middle of the night. They split two cabs to a transit hub. Jesse didn't want to be the guy with his nose pressed to the window staring at all the lights but he had a hard time hiding under his hat. He had never been this far from home. He had never been to a place like Japan. He had never seen anything like the things he was seeing. The billboards were different, the streets were different, even the smell of the air was different. Osaka was a lot bigger of a city than Santa Fe. The buildings were so tall, there were so many lights and signs. 

It was nice to be off the plane. He hoped he'd never have to sit through a long flight like that again. He thought about a return trip back home and then frowned. It didn't seem likely. They brought him out all this way... he wasn't going to go back any time soon. 

The cabs got stuck in traffic and so they got out. They walked to a train station. It was the middle of the night but the streets were still busy, mostly people dressed up for a night on the town whether that meant clubbing or a nice dinner. Jesse supposed he was lucky he had six men to escort him because he knew he'd get mixed up in the train station if he'd been by himself. 

There was a ridiculous number of trains going every which way, LED signs he couldn't read, and passengers pushing in different directions. He just followed along, boarded the train they told him to board, and sat where they motioned for him to sit. Not as many people were on the train at this time of night, but it was still plenty full. The lights and colors of the city passed by in a whirr as they descended into the darker suburbs.

It felt impossibly late when they finally arrived at their destination, Hanamura. It was different from Osaka. It was softer out here, older and more beautiful. They made their way on foot from the train stop which was on the outskirts of town. At this time of night it was all closed shops and peaceful little homes around them. All the architecture was traditional Japanese, and Jesse was sure it would be nice to look at in the day time. Their footsteps echoed on the ground as they walked. The on-and-off buzz of insects in the trees was the only other sound accompanying them. They were headed straight for a tower or castle in the center of the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if you like!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> archive warnings are subject to change. tags will by continually updated with each chapter. apologies for any factual inaccuracies about japan.
> 
> thanks to subwaywolf!!! my wonderful beta-reader and all around amazing human being! he worked hard to make this fic readable and just about broke the comma key on his computer in the process.

His new owners were asleep by the time Jesse was brought in. He was shuttled off to some musty room with a paper sliding door and a mat on the ground. They had made him take off his boots at the door, and so he stripped off everything else and slept in a pair of striped blue and white boxers on the sleeping pallet. Even with all that napping on the plane, he was exhausted from the travel and slept as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

He woke to someone shaking his shoulder. Jesse grumbled a moment. His family knew better than to wake him before the roosters did. A man needed his sleep... 

Jesse sat up at once. Light was pouring in through the opaque door. A woman dressed in traditional clothing, or he assumed it was traditional clothing he didn't really know, was standing over him. He had no idea what time it was. She was speaking Japanese. 

"Mornin' ma'am." Jesse muttered, looking around to find where he'd tossed off his jeans. She kept speaking though he didn't rightly know what she was saying. He supposed he ought to try and learn so long as he was staying here. That would certainly be advantageous for him. 

She looked away as he pulled on his jeans and then excused herself to stand by the doorway and wait for him. He wished he could shower or wash up and he sure as hell could use a pot to piss in but he didn't think they'd understand each other if he asked this woman for a bathroom. 

She lead him through the halls of the house… castle. It was a big place. Jesse hadn't seen it all that well last night, it was too dark outside. He looked around as much as he could now, trying to get the gist of the rooms. He felt a little hopelessly out of place. He made sure his button-down was tucked in nice as he walked, realizing he hadn't seen a mirror. As they continued on down the hall Jesse realized he could hear grunting, and the imposing sound of thudding impact. 

They approached a papery doorway, and the woman slid back the door. She bowed deeply and Jesse wondered if he should be doing the same thing. Instead he stared out at the straw samurai in front of him all dressed up in traditional armor. 

In a moment it was halved straight through the chest, shoulder to hip, and the entire thing fell apart. A man holding a sword was revealed to Jesse as the straw samurai fell to pieces on the floor. 

Dark hair, a sharp smart face and strong jawline. He had defined muscles and a tattoo crawling up one of his arms, spreading across his shoulder and chest. His hair was tied back. His concentration was broken and he looked up at them, serious face melting into something more stoic and thoughtful. 

"You are Jesse McCree," he said, and his voice was warm and deep, but surprisingly gentle. 

"Yes, sir, I am," Jesse said. He wanted to step in, and extend his hand to shake, but he wasn't sure if that was right. The floor of the room was earthen pebbles and somehow he thought maybe he wasn't allowed to step on it. 

"Hanzo Shimada, your new owner." He smiled, and carefully sheathed his blade. He made his way over and gently dismissed the woman with a nod of his head and a gentle word. She hurried off about some other business. "Welcome to the Ancestral home of the Shimada clan." 

"Thank you kindly." Jesse would have tipped his hat if he had it on him but he thought maybe it would be rude to wear it around the house. 

"My apologies for not meeting you at the airport last night. I had family business to attend to. Please come, you must be hungry." Hanzo took him very kindly by the elbow and lead him away. Jesse knew he ought to get used to the feeling of being shuffled around with little explanation. He followed along, fully aware of Hanzo's strong hand on his arm. 

Jesse knew the terms and conditions of his indentured servitude. He knew it was mostly sexual in nature. He hadn't really considered who with and how, until that moment. When he put his contract out there, he had expected a woman to buy it out. He was open to the possibility of a man, but didn't really expect any men to take interest in him. He wondered if Hanzo was going to fuck him. Jesse supposed that would be fine. 

Though he was craving orange juice and a cigar, they had a different sort of breakfast. White rice and something called 'natto'. Jesse didn't ask. He sat down on the floor at the table and crossed his legs a little awkwardly. He regarded the chopsticks. Now was as good a time as any to learn. 

"Would you prefer toast?" Hanzo asked, sitting beside him. 

Jesse offered a small shrug. Was he allowed a preference? Or was he supposed to take what he got? "You're the owner. It expect it's up to you." 

Hanzo laughed warmly, and reached out to put a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Jesse, you and I are going to have a long walk after breakfast. I have much to explain." 

Oh. "Well, then I wouldn't mind some toast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if you like :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> archive warnings are subject to change. tags will by continually updated with each chapter. apologies for any factual inaccuracies about japan.
> 
> thanks to my wonderful beta, subwaywolf! your hard work is never underappreciated. thank you so much for making my work readable!! and also thanks to everyone being encouraging and kind in the comments and on twitter.

Jesse had his brown stetson on to block the sun but truth be told it didn't need much blocking. Pink cherry blossoms were blooming all around, and their bright leaves were providing ample shade. It wasn't as hot or dry out here as the ranch had been. He hitched his thumbs in his belt loops as he walked beside Hanzo, admiring the beauty of it all. 

They were walking over neatly-curved foot bridges and under traditional archways. They were walking towards a temple, Hanzo explained, pointing it out in the distance. 

"Hanamura has been home to my family for centuries." He said quite proudly. "The Shimada clan is a powerful one in Japan. Some would call us criminals, but the empire we have created is more of a lucrative business. We deal in the black market; illegal substances, as well as arms and ammunition." 

Jesse glanced sideways at Hanzo. "...You supposed to be telling me all this?" he asked. 

Hanzo smiled wryly, but there was warmth in his smile too. "If you are to be our indentured servant, you would have found out eventually. It is better to be upfront about these things." 

Jesse hummed. He supposed that was true. Hanzo didn't seem like a crime lord or anything like that, though. He seemed nice. Stately, if Jesse had to pick one word to describe him.

"I would need to ask even more from you than your servitude if this deal is to be finalized." Hanzo explained. 

Jesse wondered what else he had to give aside from his life that he was already handing over somewhat willingly. 

"Silence." Hanzo reached out for Jesse's arm, and linked it with his own. "I would never ask you to lie on behalf of the Shimada clan; lies can make things tricky. Instead I ask for your silence. If anyone asks, you see nothing and hear nothing. I am only being cautious in demanding this of you, but I'm afraid it is important. I must know that I can rely on you to serve and remain silent at the right moments."

Jesse thought about it. He supposed he could do that. He was no stranger to a life of crime. He understood where Hanzo was coming from. At the same time, he hoped he really would hear nothing and see nothing. He intended to stay as far out of the Shimada clan's business as he could.

"Sure," he agreed. "I can be quiet." 

"Good." Hanzo seemed genuinely relieved. 

He reached into a fold of the intricate and traditional clothing he was wearing and pulled out a fancy iPhone. It was kind of funny seeing the contrast between the future and the past. He tapped around on the screen with his thumb a few times before handing it over to Jesse. Jesse stared at the phone, perplexed. It was a money transfer of some kind but he didn't quite understand. 

"This is... more than my contract stated." Hanzo was paying nearly double for him.

"Call it an incentive." Hanzo squeezed his arm. "Besides, I am to share you with my brother Genji. It's only fair your paid for twice the service."

Jesse wasn't sure it worked like that, and he was about to say as much but when he tried to speak he found a lump in his throat kept him from making any noise. He could feel his eyes burn hot like they might start welling up with tears and Jesse pushed that emotion right back down deep. 

"Thank you," he gruffed out. "My family-"

"Will be well taken care of." Hanzo nodded with that same pride from earlier returning. 

They had reached the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if you like :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> archive warnings are subject to change. tags will by continually updated with each chapter. apologies for any factual inaccuracies about japan.
> 
> thanks as always to subwaywolf! i would be absolutely nowhere without him, and this fic would never have been posted without his encouragement, hard work, and approval! we all owe subwaywolf a big thank you! 
> 
> also, quick note, this is the chapter where this fic earns its explicit rating! enjoy

Jesse was summoned to Hanzo's bedroom after supper. The woman from that morning came to get him from where he was standing out in the courtyard admiring his first Japanese sunset. He tried to ask her her name but she just smiled and waved him along. Jesse followed her inside, not quite sure where they were going or why until they got there. Then he understood pretty quick. 

Hanzo's room was quite nice actually. It was big and spacious with a table low to the floor and a large bed. It wasn't like a bed with a headboard and box springs though. It was a mattress on the ground and big blanket. The lights were all dim and there was heavy incense burning. 

Hanzo greeted him at the door and made sure the two of them were alone before moving to take Jesse's hand. Hanzo lead him deeper into the bedroom, away from the sliding door. 

It felt completely natural they way he started in on Jesse, unbuttoning his button down shirt and speaking to him in a low voice; "I thought it would be nice to consecrate your servitude here in Hanamura." 

Hanzo was slow and careful with each button. He looked up to gauge Jesse's reaction but Jesse found his mouth had gone dry. He supposed now was as good a time as ever to start serving his new owner. He nodded his head, indicating Hanzo ought to continue. 

When the buttons were all undone, his shirt tails were pulled from his pants where they had been tucked in. His chest was fully revealed moments later, shirt sliding off his shoulders. Hanzo smiled at the burly fur covering Jesse's skin and reached out to run his fingers through it sensually. Jesse all but shuddered at the touch. 

"It's been a while since-" Jesse whispered in a husky voice. 

"Shh." Hanzo leaned in to kiss his chest in one spot, and then another, and another. 

Jesse reached out to touch him, and his hands found Hanzo's sides. He could feel strong muscles and nervousness flared in the pit of his stomach. Jesse had never been fucked by another man before. He'd given a school buddy a blowjob one year after they both drank too many Natty Bohos. He'd even fucked a few of the ranch hands back home, hot and sweaty out back of the house when the family wasn't home. None of them had ever fucked him though. 

"Wait-" Jesse whispered, watching as Hanzo unbuckled his belt. "Wait, wait." The words rose in conviction as he said them. "Wait."

Hanzo looked up again. "What is it?" 

"I never, ah-" Jesse tried to think of a polite way to say it. "Been on the receiving end before. You're gonna need to take it slow." 

Hanzo paused in his actions, confused for a moment. He put the dots together slowly and then glanced away, chagrined. "I'm sorry. There has been a misunderstanding. It's I who will be receiving." And with that he got to his knees. 

Well now, Hanzo Shimada was just full of surprises. Jesse was too stunned to say or do anything as Hanzo pulled his jeans down to his thick fuzzy thighs. Slowly Jesse became aware that he wasn't going to be taking it from behind, not that he would have refused, and that changed everything. In fact his cock thickened in his boxers at the very prospect of laying into Hanzo. Just in time, too, because those boxers were being pulled down next. 

Hanzo drew in a breath and muttered in Japanese. 

"Bigger'n you expected?" Jesse surmised. 

"Nothing I can't handle." Hanzo replied confidently. He took Jesse's cock into his mouth a second later, mostly just the head and the first few inches while one hand rose up to work the shaft. 

Jesse groaned in satisfaction. He grabbed for Hanzo's tied-back hair, and held on to his ponytail. Not tugging or pushing his head around but just holding because he knew he ought to. 

Hanzo was better at giving head than he had any right to be. His mouth was warm and hot and the soft velvet of his tongue was undeniable. Jesse closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, offering deep grumbling moans of satisfaction to show how much he was enjoying it. His stiffening cock should have been indication enough, though. He was rock hard by the time Hanzo pulled his mouth off with a wet pop. 

"Please," he was a little breathless, lips red and wet. "Undress. Let's continue in the bed."

Jesse reached down to stroke himself slowly, just to keep things going so he didn't soften up. He toed off his wooly socks and clambered awkwardly out of his jeans and boxers as well. He left them there on the floor and went to climb on top of the bed. He sat awkwardly on the covers, legs spread wide. He leaned back on one hand, trying to relax a little. 

Hanzo collected himself and stood. He walked to the corner of the room where a little dresser sat almost unnoticed. He pulled out a box of condoms and lube. He returned to Jesse and tossed them both down to him. Jesse got a condom out of the box but was too distracted to put it on. He watched as Hanzo undressed. 

Jesse didn't think much of other men. He knew what he liked in ladies, but as far as the fellas he'd take what he could get. He couldn't deny that Hanzo was good-looking though. His body was muscular and strong, he had dark hair that grew thick in all the right places, and he looked damn good naked. Jesse didn't care for tattoos so much but Hanzo's suited him. Even his cock was nice size, and he was already hard from giving a blowjob. Jesse grinned. 

"You want I should open you up with my fingers some first?" he asked.

Hanzo's chest and cheeks splotched pink with a blush. "I can manage." 

Jesse shrugged and put a condom on. "Suit yourself." 

Hanzo crawled into bed and then, with less subtly, crawled into Jesse's lap, straddling his burly thighs. He was actually taller than Jesse like this, and seemed to relish that fact. This was the closest the two of them had ever been. Sure, Jesse had just gotten blown, but they hadn't been pressed body to body with skin on skin. This was more intimate. Jesse leaned in to kiss Hanzo's collarbone, it seemed right to do. 

He continued kissing at Hanzo's neck and shoulders, even over his tattoo. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Hanzo reached for the lube. He coated his own fingers with it and then reached behind himself. Somehow Jesse knew he ought to reach out and steady him, so his warm hands found Hanzo's sides again. He held on to him in a sturdy manor, still kissing his skin here and there. 

Though he couldn't see what was happening, he could hear the wet sounds. He could see the look of concentration on Hanzo's face, and the way his eyebrows drew together. Hanzo even let out a gentle noise of pleasure. It was undeniably attractive seeing him enjoy himself. 

"Ready for me?" Jesse whispered to him. 

Hanzo groaned, and nodded, whispering yes in Japanese. 

Jesse had to reach down and lined his cock up just right. It was hard finding a place for his hand between their two bodies but he did. He held himself at the base of his dick and angled the head towards where he expected Hanzo's now-slick hole to be. It took a moment or two of slight shifting on of their behalves before things lined up just right. Hanzo sank down on Jesse's cock, slowly but surely. 

Jesse sucked a breath in through his teeth. Hanzo's body was impossibly hot and tight. The two of them both seemed surprised by just how good it felt. Hanzo's breath caught and his Adam's apple bobbed convulsively in his throat. Jesse just had to lean in and kiss him there, soft lips on his neck kissing tenderly. Hanzo sat heavily on Jesse's cock for a long time, breathing, adjusting. Jesse sure as hell wasn't complaining though. Hanzo's insides felt so good squeezing tight around his cock. He was sure he could have stayed like that forever. 

It surprised him when Hanzo lifted up, only an inch or two really, and sank back down. 

"Fuck." Jesse gasped low and deep. 

Hanzo did it again, and again, gasping and grunting with each rise and fall of his body. He slowly worked into a gentle rhythm of riding Jesse's cock. It felt so good Jesse found himself cursing under his breath near constantly. When it occurred to him to meet Hanzo's movements with a gentle thrust of his own hips it felt even better. 

They fucked each other in this way until they were both breathless. Hanzo's thighs, which were doing most of the work, began to tremble. He was a sweat slicked mess, less keeping pace and more willing his body to move though he was clearly wearing down. It wasn't so much the physical exertion getting to him as it was the pleasure. He was weak to it, crying out in earnest, writhing desperately on Jesse's cock.

Didn't seem right that he was doing all the work. "Hold on there, partner," Jesse told him. 

Jesse picked him up like he weighed next to nothing at all. His cock slipped out of Hanzo's wet hole as he moved but that was fine. He switched their positions so that Hanzo was on the bed on his back and it was Jesse straddling him. Jesse pinned him flat and Hanzo instinctively knew to wrap his legs around Jesse's waist. Jesse pushed his cock back in, eliciting a pornographic moan in the process. He fucked Hanzo hard into the mattress, pounding into his tight ass in all the ways he hadn't been able to in their other position. 

Hanzo trembled, gasping desperately for breath but unable to find any. He let himself he fucked hard, all but crying with pleasure. His body arched off the mattress, and his fingers clawed at Jesse's back. He came with a cry, body clenching fiercely tight. Jesse wasn't sure what was happening until Hanzo's climax was almost done. He hurried to find his coming cock, fisting it in his hand to stroke him through. That really sent Hanzo off crying out. Jesse fucked him slowly as he came, struggling to control himself. Hanzo's hole was clenched so tight it would have felt so good to keep pounding into it... but Hanzo's orgasm was finishing and he was growing limp throughout his entire body. 

Hanzo gasped a desperate word in Japanese, stammering to get it out. 

Jesse just smiled easing up on the way he was stroking Hanzo's cock. "Satisfied?" He asked. 

"Finish." Hanzo whispered. He clenched up around Jesse's cock as best as his body would allow. 

Oh. Well sure, Jesse supposed he could do that. He rode out his own pleasure until he came grunting and hot. It was a good end to incredible sex. When he was done, he rolled off, removing the messy condom. 

Naked, with sweat drying on their skin, they cleaned up after themselves. Hanzo seemed thoroughly fucked and a little exhausted but he pulled himself together enough to drag a new comforter out from the linen closet. Jesse threw the condom away and had to try a few doors before he found the bathroom. There were little slippers there that he felt inclined to put on. The toilet definitely wasn't the same as the kind back home. He was lucky he was just aiming and pissing or else he might have gotten lost. 

He realized, hissing as he pissed, how much he'd worn himself out. He left the little slippers by the door where he'd found them when he was done. He stumbled out of the bathroom and back into Hanzo's bedroom, looking for his clothes. He'd try and find his own room by himself, not intending to bother Hanzo with showing him around. 

"Come to bed," Hanzo said from under the covers. 

Jesse hesitated a moment. He could do that, he guessed. He went to join Hanzo, not fucking him this time, but being the big spoon. Jesse hoped it was okay to cuddle in this close, and even put a hand on Hanzo's hip. He meant to keep his eyes open, to move if Hanzo wanted him to move. He just couldn't help falling right asleep. 

Hanzo woke him with warm kisses on his cheek and nose. It was morning and the sun was shining. Jesse cracked an eye open groaning a little. 

"Your erection woke me." Hanzo said to him. 

Jesse groaned a little more. He could feel his morning wood alright, and since he'd been cuddled up so close to Hanzo it was no doubt that Hanzo had been able to feel it too. 

"Sorry 'bout that," Jesse said in earnest. 

Hanzo seemed amused. "No need to apologize. I want to fuck again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! feel free to comment if you like.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (knocks tentatively at the door) hey, hello. anyone still here? sorry for the long absence, here's an update!! in the fic description it reads _"sex, romance, and mccree wandering around japan"_ we've now reached the part about mccree wandering around japan. hope you guys find it as fun as the sex !
> 
> archive warnings are subject to change. tags will by continually updated with each chapter. apologies for any factual inaccuracies about japan.
> 
> also, thanks to my beautiful beta subwaywolf for the work he put in on this fic (and for being a true overwatch pal who puts up with my mei gameplay)! without him this lovely little fic wouldn't have been edited or posted. thanks subwaywolf!!

Hanzo gave him a credit card. It had a set limit per month, some awful high number like twenty thousand yen. Jesse was surprised at first until he found out it only equated to about two hundred dollars. That was okay; he had lived on less back home.    
  
Jesse would be given the option of three meals a day, though if he didn't like what they were eating he had to take his two hundred a month allowance and fend for himself. That seemed reasonable, he supposed. He didn't have to pay rent or nothing, but where Hanzo went Jesse was expected to go too. The tower in Hanamura wasn't necessarily where they'd be staying all the time. Hanzo had an apartment in Osaka and Tokyo, and said they'd be traveling a lot for business reasons.    
  
Jesse was also given a phone, a fancy iPhone. He didn't think he'd use it much, truth be told, but it made sense that they would need to keep in contact with one another. Especially because Jesse was allowed to go where he pleased when Hanzo didn't need him. He had to be back in before six every night, and if he was summoned he would need to return at once. Jesse was a little surprised by the freedom he was getting. He hadn't expected servitude to be like this...    
  
Jesse took his phone and his credit card and walked into the more modern part of Hanamura all by himself. He just headed towards the buildings, and his feet carried him. He wasn't sure where he was going really but figured he should have a look around. He passed by homes and houses, and then he started to notice little convenient stores and shops and noodle places, and after that there were no homes at all, just businesses.    
  
There were more people here than there were out by the castle. Many of them stared at Jesse with his brown cowboy hat and boots. He just smiled tightly and pretended he didn't mind being stared it. In another city he might not have gotten so many looks but Hanamura didn't really seem like a tourist spot, and he stuck out like a sore thumb.    
  
He couldn't read the signs hanging outside of store fronts but he could see inside windows. He stopped at a place for clothes and bought a spare pair of everything. Boxers, socks, jeans and a plain white button down. It didn't suit him really but it was better than wearing the same thing every day. He would have picked a different shirt before leaving if he'd thought about it back at the ranch.    
  
The woman at the shop who rang him up was very polite and tried to help as best she could. They just didn't understand each other. Jesse called her ma'am and said thanks again and again, but wished there was a better way to show he appreciated her kindness.    
  
He kept walking and found a book store. It reminded him of the second hand book stores back home. The smell of old books was the same inside, and the little bell that rang on the door was charming in its own way. An old man shuffled out the back to greet him. Jesse just smiled and waved and looked around, trying to mind his own business. He found a thick Japanese-to-English phrase book with yellowing pages and a cracked spine. He held onto it, still browsing around.    
  
He found some books with cartoons in them. He paged through, admiring the artistry. It was certainly more intricate and impressive than the funny pages. He put the book back. He found a coffee table book with prints of ancient art. He paged through a while, just looking. He realized he was craving a cigar desperately. He put the book back and checked out.    
  
"You... speak Japanese." The old man said in broken English as he rang in the purchase. The way he hefted the book implied something different though. Implied that Jesse would learn to speak Japanese with a big book like that.    
  
"Fixin' to." Jesse nodded.    
  
The old man told him something else, something in Japanese. It seemed good natured, whatever it was. Jesse thanked him and slipped the book into the bag with his clothes. He left the bookstore and walked for a while, back towards the tower. He stopped at one of the convenience shops to look for cigars. They didn't have any, but they had cigarettes. It was close enough. He bought a pack of Djarum Blacks and was happy to find the cashier spoke English.    
  
Jesse paid for the cigarettes and immediately went to smoke one outside the shop door when he realized he didn't have a lighter. He had to go back in and buy one which was a little embarrassing but the girl behind the counter just smiled and helped him find the disposable BICs. She told Jesse smoking and walking was considered rude, and illegal in a lot of places in Japan. He was surprised to hear it, but glad she had told him. The last thing he wanted to do was get in any trouble. He thanked her kindly as he left the second time.   
  
On his way back he stopped at a noodle place not far from the tower. It was pretty quiet inside, with only a few other people eating. Jesse sat down at a table and for some reason looked at the menu as if he might be able to read it. He stared at the writing for a moment before putting the menu down and taking out his phrase book. He had to page through to a section called 'In the kitchen'.    
  
He showed the words 'chicken' and 'noodles' to the waitress. She was too polite to laugh at him but it was clear she was suppressing a smile. She unfolded his menu, leaning over the table to point to an item. She told him what it was in Japanese but Jesse just shrugged and said okay. He had to gesture a little with his hands to tell her it was what he wanted.    
  
He read the phrase book as he waited for his food, and had learned to say thank you by the time the waitress brought him over a cup of tea and a bowl of steaming noddles.    
  
“Air - ree - gato.” He told her gruffly.   
  
She really couldn’t help laughing at him then, and immediately turned red in embarrassment. She bowed and hurried away, muttering what seemed to be sputtered apology in Japanese. Jesse expected maybe it was his accent. He’d have to work on it. He wondered if Hanzo would help him.   
  
The noodles were good. He wasn’t sure he’d ever had Japanese food before. They sold soy sauce at the grocery and once his sister tried a recipe with sautéed vegetables marinated in the soy sauce. Jesse thought it was okay. They never had it again after that though. There weren’t any other places to get Asian food in town, not even Chinese. If they wanted that they would have to drive out to Los Alamos or Bernalillo. If they were going to go that far just for some food they’d probably get Mexican, not the Chinese buffet.    
  
As he ate, Jesse wondered if his family was doing okay. He thought maybe he could call, and considered the cellphone in his pocket. He wasn’t sure if long distance would cost extra, and if that would come out of his two hundred a month allowance or not. He’d have to ask Hanzo. He finished his noodles, and a different waitress came to run his card after he was done.   
  
Finished with his grande day out, he walked back home. He noticed as he approached the castle that there were men in sharp black suits planted all around the grounds. They watched him as he walked by and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to do or say anything to them. He didn’t. He just went into the house, and scarcely remembered to take off his boots at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if you like :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (wipes away cobwebs) hey. uh. hi. i'm sorry i know i haven't posted in a while. this fic sort of got away from me, but here i am! back with more! surprise surprise! my most sincere apologies for the long wait.
> 
> archive warnings are subject to change. tags will by continually updated with each chapter. apologies for any factual inaccuracies about japan.
> 
> thanks as always to my lovely beta subwaywolf. his hard work is truly under appreciated. i know i say thank you in the fic notes with every update, but that doesn't do it justice. he works so hard and he deserves so much more praise than i could ever give him!! thank you subwaywolf!

Jesse and Hanzo ate dinner together. Rice, soup, and some kind of beef cut into strips. It was good, but Jesse was starting to miss his family's home cooking. He didn't complain, though. Not all servants got to eat at the same table as their owner. He was lucky and he knew it.    
  
He told Hanzo about going into town, and the book he'd bought, and asked if Hanzo would help teach him important words and phrases. Jesse hoped that wasn't imposing. Thankfully Hanzo seemed delighted and amused and agreed that he would. They started then and there at dinner. Jesse learned the words for chopsticks, and rice, and plate, and table. He forgot it all a moment later, but it was a start.    
  
Hanzo laughed more deeply and heartily at Jesse's butchered mispronunciations than Jesse had ever heard him laugh. It was alright. It didn't feel like he was being laughed at, and he was glad he could amuse Hanzo so much.    
  
After dinner they went back to Hanzo's bedroom. They fucked again, for the second time that day and for the third time since they'd met one another. Jesse hadn't gotten laid this much ever in his life, but he wasn't tired out yet. Relative freedoms aside, he was a servant now and this was his intended purpose. He'd fuck Hanzo as much as required. In fact, he was enjoying doing it.    
  
Hanzo laid on his stomach with his legs splayed wide as Jesse fucked him hard from behind. Hanzo's thick fingers twisted in the sheets and he moaned deep and low. The strong muscles of his back shifted as he writhed. Jesse held his waist and pounded into him, grunting.    
  
They lasted a long while like that, and when his stamina was wearing thin, Jesse switched it up. He slid in and out of Hanzo, smooth and slow, working his hips, grinding and thrusting with purpose. Hanzo moaned through that as well, stifling himself by muffling his pleasured cries into the sheets.    
  
When he was sure he could manage it again, Jesse went back to pounding hard into Hanzo's tight ass. Just like the night before, Hanzo came first, stroking his cock feverishly. The bulging muscles in his arms shifted with each spastic stroke. Jesse was graciously allowed to finish, and he emptied into the condom while balls-deep in Hanzo's hole.    
  
They cleaned up and cuddled under the covers. Jesse wasn't much for hugs or being held but he could tell that Hanzo liked being the little spoon. He nuzzled up into the back of Hanzo's neck, kissing his skin gently as they lay trying to fall asleep. Hanzo reached behind himself, blindly patting for Jesse's hand and didn't stop till he found it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if you like :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> archive warnings are subject to change. tags will by continually updated with each chapter. apologies for any factual inaccuracies about japan.
> 
> since it's been sooo long since i last updated i thought i should post two new chapters in one day! enjoy!! there's, uh, a lotta sex this chapter so be prepared.
> 
> thanks of course to subwaywolf! he's the most wonderful beta reader there is. his hard work and dedication is unmatched. i'm grateful every day of my life that he's here to make me look good. thank you, subwaywolf! me (and my writing) would be a complete mess without you!!

Jesse spent over a week in Hanamura.    
  
He hadn't really known what to expect with indentured servitude. He thought he'd be treated a hell of a lot worse than this. Kept in a single room, collared maybe, fucked every day whether he liked it or not. That had been the worst case scenario in his mind. He knew there were lucky servants who wore diamond rings and lived in their own houses, but he hadn't expected that to be his life. Jesse realized he was closer to that end of servitude than being locked up and collared.    
  
It all just sort of felt like a dream. He wandered through the streets of the city squinting at Kanji he couldn't read, smiling at folk he didn't know. The air was sweet with cherry blossoms. Hanamura was so beautiful. He'd known only a little bit about Japan before coming here and everything about the place exceeded his expectations. It didn't feel real. None of it felt real.    
  
Especially the sex. Hanzo was just so fuckable. He was lucky they were so compatible in the bedroom, not just because Jesse didn't have to bottom. They fell so easily in sync with one another. The sex was always good, always sweat-inducing and breath-taking. Jesse had never had much opinion on men but even he knew Hanzo was attractive. He was lucky.    
  
It was easy being around him, too. They came from two completely different worlds but had somehow found some middle ground. Hanzo was polite, and spoke English to Jesse, and always made an effort to make conversation. With anyone else there might have been some awkwardness, some uncertainty. This whole thing could have been so much harder if they didn't get along... but they did.    
  
It was all going so well that when Hanzo told him to gather his things, Jesse just up and did it.    
  
"Goin' somewhere?" Jesse asked. He put his spare clothes in the paper bag from the clothes store. He'd kept it. He put his phrase book in on top and his notepad he used to jot down especially useful words and sentences. He found his Stetson on the dresser but didn't put it on yet.    
  
"Yes, to Osaka for business. I have an apartment there." Hanzo explained patiently. He had only a few things to gather himself.    
  
Jesse remembered Osaka in the night time, bright lights and tall buildings. He remembered it passing by the train windows. He tried to remember anything he felt about the place, but all he could remember was being tired. He was intrigued to see it now that he'd had time to adjust to the country of Japan. He wondered if he'd like it more than he liked Shimada castle.    
  
They didn't take the train into town, though. They drove. Well, Hanzo and Jesse sat in the back of a black town car and a driver drove. Hanzo checked his phone every once in a while. As the ride grew long he shifted to lean on Jesse's shoulder, resting his head. Jesse let him do that for a bit, and then moved to wrap an arm around Hanzo's shoulders. Hanzo laid his head against Jesse's chest and closed his eyes.    
  
The countryside was dotted with small towns, or villages Jesse supposed they were called. Grey clouds gathered in the sky. By the time they reached Osaka it was pattering heavily with rain. The lights of the city were blurred by the water droplets that covered the windows of the car. They were stopped, stuck in traffic. Men and women carrying umbrellas over their heads passed by on the sidewalks.    
  
"In a few blocks we must get out and walk," Hanzo told him.    
  
Jesse nodded. He didn't mind getting wet.    
  
When they did get out, they didn't walk so much as run. With no umbrellas of their own they hurried from awning to awning, trying not to get too wet but it was useless. The rain was coming down harder than ever and they were soaked through all at once.    
  
They stopped in the doorway of a shop, waiting for the rain to let up. Hanzo's dark hair was plastered to the sides of his face, water covering his skin. His chest was rising and falling from their brisk run. He didn't look so different now from when they fucked. Jesse wasn't sure why he did it, but he leaned in to kiss Hanzo on the mouth.    
  
Hanzo put up a hand to stop him, but it ended up curled in the wet fabric of Jesse's shirt. He leaned into the kiss, allowing it. When Jesse pulled away, he saw that Hanzo was actually blushing. He had a funny, splotchy sort of blush. It was charming. Jesse laughed warmly at him.    
  
"I had meant for our first kiss to be different," Hanzo muttered.    
  
Jesse realized then that the two of them had never kissed on the mouth before. Necks, and collarbones, and cheeks sure. Hell, Hanzo had lavished his cock with kisses more than once before blowing him. Never once on the mouth though.    
  
Jesse kissed Hanzo again then, deeper.    
  
The rain let up and they ran the rest of the way. Hanzo lead him to a tall black building, modern and sleek looking. He had to pull out a ring of keys and flash a fob in front of the door for it to open. The lobby was steel grey, and seemed more like a hotel lobby than anything else. Jesse didn't get a good look around because Hanzo was leading him to the elevator.    
  
They went up and up and up. Twenty-three floors straight up. The hallway of the twenty-third floor had few doors. Hanzo unlocked one of them and pushed it open, motioning for Jesse to head inside.    
  
The apartment was huge. Really huge. The kitchen was large and open with plenty of counter space and cupboards. The living room was big and open too. The far wall was not a wall at all but floor to ceiling Windows. Osaka was laid out beautifully; it was shrouded in dark rain clouds but it stretched on with bright buildings for miles.   
  
Jesse kicked off his boots and trudged inside, going straight to admire the view. Everything seemed so small from up here...   
  
"Take off your clothes," Hanzo told him.    
  
Oh. Were they going to fuck?    
  
"I'll put them in the dryer."    
  
Ah, that made more sense. 

  
Jesse was soaked down to his boxers. He unbuttoned his shirt and unpeeled it from his arms. He struggled out of his wet jeans which proved to be tough. His socks and underwear were wet and cold by the time he peeled those off too. His paper bag was soaked through, and his spare clothes were damp as well so he handed everything over to Hanzo. Hanzo walked deeper into the apartment, presumably to a laundry room.   
  
Jesse set his hat on the counter, and frowned seeing his notepad and phrase book were splotched with water. He spread both out on the kitchen counter, padding around the apartment naked as the day he was born. It felt comfortable and right to be nude around Hanzo though. He felt like they had even more privacy here where the walls weren't made of paper and no maids or men in suits were bustling around.    
  
Jesse noticed that there were pictures stuck to the fridge with magnets. It was an acutely personal touch to a rather standard looking apartment. He stared at them with curiosity. It took him a long time to realize it but it was Hanzo in some of the photos. He was so... young. Young and clean shaven with even longer hair than he had now. He was smiling so big in some of them, arms wrapped around his friends.    
  
Jesse heard the sound of the dryer rumbling quietly, and Hanzo's footsteps approached. He joined Jesse the kitchen, and he too looked at the photographs.    
  
"My brother, Genji." Hanzo pointed to a young man in the pictures. "And our school friend, Hideki."    
  
Genji. "Ain't he co-owner of my contract?" He asked, looking at the photos of Genji critically.    
  
"Yes, he is co-owner." Hanzo nodded. "Though he has been... too busy... to come greet you. I think he will make time this weekend."    
  
Jesse scratched the scruff on his neck, realizing he was damp and clammy all over. Naked too, but he didn't mind wearing his birthday suit. Hanzo didn't seem to mind it either.    
  
"How's that work? Co-ownin' my service, I mean. Just so’s I know what to do when I meet him."    
  
Hanzo took Jesse by the arm and lead him away from the fridge. "Genji and I agreed upon sharing. We will refrain from giving you conflicting orders."    
  
Well that was a relief.    
  
"Between you and me, I think he's a bit hurt the he was not more included in the selection process. I asked him for his opinion..." Hanzo sighed, and sounded genuinely frustrated. "He could not be bothered to assist me in sifting through contracts."   
  
Jesse wondered if there wasn't a little contention between these two brothers. Lord, he hoped not. He'd rather stay out of sibling rivalry like that. He had never seen Hanzo so dismayed before. Jesse didn't like it. He sought a way to change the subject.   
  
"Y'ever been fucked up against them windows there?" He asked casually.    
  
Hanzo looked up at the large windows in question, drawn at once from his deep thoughts. "No," he said, realizing this as he spoke.    
  
"Grab some condoms and lube, then; that's a wrong we gotta right." Jesse had never actually told Hanzo what to do before. Sometimes when they fucked he gave directions, but this was very different. He was an indentured servant after all, it wasn't his place to tell Hanzo to grab anything... Hanzo was struck for a moment before he pattered off into the bedroom to indeed retrieve condoms and lube.    
  
When he came back with the items in hand he was already half hard, showing through his rain-wet boxers. Jesse thought maybe he was just excited to get fucked, but then he thought maybe talking to Hanzo like that had worked.    
  
"Go on-" Jesse took the foil-wrapped condom and lube from Hanzo. "Hands on the glass. Spread those thighs."    
  
Hanzo muttered something under his breath in Japanese. A word Jesse had definitely heard before, but they were usually deeper in the throes of passion before he heard it. Jesse took it as a good sign he'd managed to elicit such a noise by doing so little.    
  
Hanzo reached out and put his hands on the window pane. His feet were shoulder-width apart and he inched them wider in anticipation. He glanced over his shoulder, watching as Jesse slicked up two fingers.    
  
"Hold this for me, case I need it later." Jesse said, stuffing the capped tube of lubricant between Hanzo's teeth. Hanzo made an aborted, startled noise, but didn't resist or spit the tube out.    
  
Jesse laid one strong forearm arm across Hanzo's back, shoving him harder against the glass. He reached down with his other hand, sliding his wet fingers up and down the crack of Hanzo's ass. He found the soft pink hole and teased it until Hanzo whined. Jesse only made the whining worse but shoving his entire middle finger in without so much as a word of warning. Hanzo gasped and moaned out his breath, voice muffled against the object in his teeth.   
  
"Yeah, you like that don't you?" Jesse's voice was a deep rumble. He liked it too. He liked when he could make Hanzo moan. "You like it rough?"    
  
Jesse pulled his finger out and stuffed two in, surprised with how much resistance his fingers were met with. Hanzo cried out, teeth clenching down so hard on the tube of lube Jesse thought it might burst. He curled a hand into a fist and beat it against the glass, but the window was thick and did little more than reverberate with loud thumps. Jesse was worried a moment he might have pushed it too far, but Hanzo was nodding his head a second later. He was saying something, muttering it uselessly with his mouth full.    
  
_ Motto _ . Jesse realized after hearing it six or seven, maybe eight times.  _ Motto, motto, motto _ . Well sure, Jesse'd give him more. He started finger-fucking Hanzo in earnest. He kept Hanzo pinned tight to the glass, and worked his ass over with quick harsh thrusts of his fingers. It was fun watching Hanzo squirm, and whine, and try and push his ass back to get more of Jesse's fingers inside of him.    
  
He carried on doing that probably longer than he ought to. Until Hanzo was moaning near constantly, a steady stream of noise coming from the depths of his throat. Until the lube was all but dried up on his fingers and there was hot friction in shoving them in and out again. Until Hanzo's cock was rock hard, and beaded over with pre-cum. Jesse could see it reflected in the window, a mirrored apparition ghosting over the Osaka skyline.    
  
He slid his fingers out and shoved his hips against the curve of Hanzo's ass. His own cock was stiff, and hard, and he let Hanzo feel it. He made the movements of his hand known against Hanzo's skin as he put the condom on. He grazed the head of his protected cock against Hanzo's hole and Hanzo pushed back against it.    
  
"Ah-ah." Jesse strengthen his arm that was pinning Hanzo in place. He reached up with his other hand to pry the lube from Hanzo's clenched teeth. Rough was fun, but Jesse didn't intend to be reckless. He knew he had to slick his cock up before slipping it in. The only thing was that Hanzo wasn't unclenching his teeth. Jesse thought he was being funny at first but then realized he'd been biting down on the lube for so long now he couldn't stop.    
  
"Hey..." Jesse gave the corner of the tube a tug. Damn thing was covered in saliva now. "Relax. Let go."    
  
Hanzo gave a weak cry, jaw relaxing just enough for Jesse to pull the lube free. There were deep teeth indentations in the tube.    
  
"There you go." Jesse commended him kissing his cheek. He uncapped the lubricant and poured an unnecessary amount between Hanzo's ass cheeks. Some of it dripped down to his cock but he had to rut against Hanzo's ass, thrusting up towards the small of his back to cover his cock completely.    
  
When he he was good and wet with lube, he jammed his thick cock in. Hanzo made a deep, guttural noise and stilled. Jesse knew he was being aggressive but goddamn it felt so good. He didn't stop after shoving his cock in either, he started jack-rabbiting into Hanzo hard and fast until he really was pinned against the window by more than just Jesse's forearm.   
  
Hanzo eventually fell into a state of moaning in pleasure, pushing back against Jesse where he could to take his thick cock even deeper. He tried to reach down and touch himself but Jesse caught his wrist and held it in place against the window, squeezing hard with his own fingers. Hanzo didn't dare reach down with his other hand after that.    
  
Hanzo came tremendously, shuddering with his eyes squeezed tight, voice raw from all the moaning and crying out but able to make one last triumphant decree of pleasure. His tight ass clenched so hard around Jesse's cock that Jesse was coming moments after him, still thrusting roughly as he climaxed. Hanzo all but collapsed against the window, cheek pressed against the glass. He left come splatter and sweaty handprints against the clean surface of the window pane.    
  
Jesse barely had it in him himself to hold Hanzo up. He was a sweaty mess, and his own muscles were weak all over from not only fucking but holding Hanzo's weight so firmly against the window. Still, he managed. He hefted Hanzo's tattooed arm over his shoulder and walked him deeper into the apartment. Hanzo's weak knees protested, trembling and stumbling as he walked.    
  
Jesse realized he hadn't even seen anything other than the kitchen and the living room. He was surprised to find a real bed, not just a mat on the ground, and helped Hanzo to it. He took care of the condom then, full and still clinging to his softening cock. He knew he ought to wash up, or help Hanzo wash up, but he just didn't have it in him. He crawled into bed, joining Hanzo there.    
  
Jesse assumed the position of big spoon, caging his arms around Hanzo protectively. Hanzo turned over, and pressed his face to Jesse's fuzzy chest. Jesse was a little surprised a moment before accepting it. He nuzzled Hanzo's hair, damp from both the rain and sweat. It smelled good.    
  
All the while they cuddled Hanzo seemed as though he was just about to say something. He never said it though. It was almost an hour before he finally spoke, voice low and rough.    
  
"I have never-" he lost the words, like they were right there on the tip of his tongue. "Had sex like that."    
  
Jesse grumbled in good-natured exhaustion. "Against a window?"    
  
Hanzo let out of breath through his nose, a laugh. "I have never..." Again, he failed to find the right thing to say. He started his thought over. "It was incredible." That didn't seem to be his intended words though.   
  
"Happy to serve," Jesse told him, and it was the truth.    
  
Hanzo shifted, pulling back to look up at Jesse. "You have exceeded all my expectations as a servant." He said with rising honesty and earnestness. "I had thought maybe we would be compatible, but this... the way you.."    
  
Jesse thought that was funny because Hanzo was exceeding most of his expectations as an owner. All of this still felt like some kind of dreamy vacation. He leaned down and kissed Hanzo on the mouth. His spit tasted good. Maybe that was a funny thing to think, but it was true.    
  
Jesse rolled Hanzo onto his back and pushed apart his thighs.    
  
"No." Hanzo protested weakly. "I cannot. Not again."    
  
Jesse shushed him, and pushed in bareback. Hanzo gasped, back arching. He was still coated with lube inside, but the push in was a little painful. He reached out for Jesse's biceps, pushing him away in protest and gripping tight all in the same time. His face was split between intense pleasure and undue pain.    
  
"Please," he whispered.    
  
"Shh," Jesse shushed him again. "Let me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if you like :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> archive warnings are subject to change. tags will by continually updated with each chapter. apologies for any factual inaccuracies about japan.
> 
> aaaa i'm really trying to get back into updating this fic regularly. thank you so much to anyone sticking with it. also... hello genji!! and thanks as always to my lovely beta subwaywolf who inspires me so much. not just in his own writing, but in how smart and kind he is. he really works so hard to make my fics legible. i appreciate him so much!

Hanzo was up before Jesse the next morning. He was fixing the cufflinks on an incredibly nice suit. Jesse didn't know much about clothes but he expected it cost a pretty penny. The sun was shining in through the bedroom windows, bright and crisp white.  
  
"Mornin'," Jesse grumbled.   
  
"Good morning." Hanzo said in return. "I apologize. I ate breakfast without you."   
  
"S'okay." Jesse sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.   
  
Hanzo smiled and walked closer to the bed, leaning in for a kiss. His breath tasted like peppermint, probably because he'd just brushed his teeth. Jesse longed for the taste of Hanzo's spit and felt stupid for thinking it a second later.   
  
"I must attend to my father and the family business today. There is a spare key in the kitchen. Help yourself to anything you need."   
  
Jesse nodded, stretching. "Airry-gato."   
  
" _Arigatou_ ," Hanzo corrected him with a smile.   
  
He left after that. Jesse found some food for breakfast. There was a tv in the bedroom and so he turned it on and watched it as he ate, sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't really understand much, but it had been damn near two weeks since he'd even seen a TV. It felt sort of mesmerizing just to watch.   
  
Jesse clicked around past a couple news channels, a talk show of some kind, a drama with lilting music that he lingered on awhile. He clicked past plenty of cartoons and a game show with some kind of obstacle course involved. He liked the commercials best. There was one that kept playing of a girl eating candy while walking through cherry blossom trees. It reminded him of Hanamura.   
  
After a while he decided he might as well go out. Jesse walked to the window in the living room and laughed when he saw the stains from last night still evident there. He found cleaning supplies and wiped the window down, supposing it was the least he could do. He stood looking directly down at the city, trying to canvas the nearby blocks. He spotted a store, squinting at it in the distance, and decided to try and walk to it.   
  
Osaka was not like Hanamura. It was a busy city, packed with people. The buildings were much more in number and much taller, too. A bunch a folk were wearing masks on their face, like hospital masks for sick people. Jesse wondered if he should he doing that too, if he was going to get sick or something. He hoped not.

He walked in the general direction he thought the store was. He got stuck at almost every cross walk, waiting for the light to turn. It felt like near everybody was looking at him and his cowboy boots and his Stetson hat and the fact that he was so damn tall. Jesse just nodded if he caught anyone's eye.   
  
When he got to the store he greeted the man behind the counter by saying "Ohio" like the state. That meant good morning. Jesse was happy to see they had cigarillos, and bought more than he needed. He bought a new lighter too and told the cashier _arigatou_ very slowly, sounding it out right.   
  
Jesse thought about wandering around a little, seeing the city. He didn't have anything else to do. He didn't get more than a few steps, because that's when he saw two great Golden Arches in the distance. He raised up his eyebrows and started walking towards them. It wasn't till he was directly across the street from it that he was sure but, yes, it was a McDonald's.   
  
It was close enough to lunch time that he went in, unnerved by the familiarity of it all. It was like every McDonald's he'd ever been in without being like a McDonald's at all. He was a little unlucky in trying to communicate the cashier. He wanted to try and use the words he was learning, but ended up having to point to the menu instead. A Big Mac and a coke. She was very understanding and patient, more so than any McDonald's employee back in the states.   
  
Jesse didn't mind the food Hanzo provided. In fact most of it was better than anything his sister had ever made, and she'd done the cooking back home. There was just something so delicious and comforting about a burger though. He missed New Mexico. He tried not to think about it much, but he missed everything about the ranch.   
  
Jesse sat and watched the people pass by the sidewalk in front of the McDonald's for a long time. He thought, not for the first time, that he ought to try and call and make sure things were okay with his family. He hoped they had hired a few ranch hands, and that they were using the money wisely.   
  
Jesse wandered around the city a little just to have something to do. He took tiny side streets and window shopped almost everywhere. The stores here were different than the ones in Hanamura, many of them had tourist trinkets and toys. When his feet grew tired he headed back. The apartment building was hulking and black, identifiable from a distance. He was glad he could see it from so far away or else he might have gotten lost. He took different streets to get back not for a need to explore but because he couldn't remember the way he'd taken that morning.   
  
The apartment was as empty as he left it. His phrase book was a little soggy but he opened it anyway. There was no section for ordering in a fast food restaurant so he studied the 'In The Kitchen' chapter meaningfully, smoking a cigarillo intermittently. He savored the taste of tobacco in his mouth, and blew smoke out his nose.   
  
Hanzo didn't come back till late in the afternoon. The setting sun was filtering in through the tall building, golden columns of light splayed across the floor. Jesse was watching the sun set from the window when he realized he could hear multiple voices.

The deadbolt clicked and the apartment door swelled open. He turned to see Hanzo coming in, followed by another young man. They were disagreeing. Jesse's Japanese wasn't good enough to understand them yet but he could hear it in the tone of their voices and the quick back and forth way they spoke.   
  
"Jesse." Hanzo called out tersely to him. "Allow me to introduce my brother, Genji." They joined him in the living room.   
  
Genji regarded him coolly, one hand in the pocket of his suit pants. He had on a pair of sunglasses on that hid his eyes, and his face gave away nothing. He had... green hair, like it had once been bright green but the dye had since been sun faded and washed out to a sort of avocado color. He was lankier than his older brother, leaner with less muscle and more poise.   
  
"Howdy." Jesse stuck out his hand to shake.   
  
Genji ignored it. Instead he reached for Jesse's face, and pushed a thumb into his mouth, prying his lips open. He peered in, looking at Jesse's teeth. It was more than a little jarring. When he was finished he gave a clear order in Japanese. Jesse looked to Hanzo for understanding.   
  
Hanzo was clearly embarrassed by his brother's behavior. "He-he would like for you to take off your shirt."   
  
Jesse did, unfastening the buttons.   
  
"You don't even speak Japanese?" Genji asked incredulously, his accent was much thicker than his brothers.   
  
This was the sort of treatment Jesse had expected all along. He wouldn't have minded so much if he hadn't grown use to Hanzo's kindness and understanding. He tried not to bristle at Genji's treatment but it was hard.   
  
"Learnin’ to," he explained.   
  
Genji seemed unimpressed with that answer. "All your clothes," he demanded.   
  
His accent was so thick that it took Jesse a long minute to figure out what he was saying. He had been unbuttoning his shirt all the while, but now he let it fall to the floor. Jesse began unbuckling his belt. He was still in the process of pushing his pants down when Genji stepped in close. He cupped Jesse's cock and balls roughly through his boxers and squeezed much too tight.   
  
Hanzo put a hand on his brother's shoulder and discouraged him from continuing.   
  
"I have fucked whores in the pleasure district more desirable than you." Genji said, turning a cold shoulder to Jesse to speak in Japanese to his brother.   
  
Jesse's eyebrows went up. He could see the look of frustration on Hanzo's face and the two of them started arguing in earnest.  Genji went to the kitchen, and rattled around in the cupboards until he found some alcohol to drink as Hanzo followed after him, clearly lecturing. Jesse hung back, slowly putting his clothes on again.   
  
It felt like a long time before things were resolved enough for Hanzo to break away. He took Jesse by the elbow, and spoke quietly to him.   
  
"I apologize for my brother," he said with the affectation of someone who said it often.   
  
"S'okay," Jesse told him.   
  
"You will go with him tonight. I have business in Lijiang, and it would not be wise for you to travel with me."   
  
Jesse definitely didn't want to go anywhere with Genji. In fact he almost opened his mouth to ask to stay here in the apartment. He wouldn't mind going back to Hanamura and staying there, stowed away in the little city like a dog put in its crate. It wasn't up to him, though. He was a servant. He did what he was told.   
  
"Sure," Jesse nodded, eyes shifting to Genji then back to Hanzo. "Travel safe."   
  
Hanzo looked up at Jesse for a moment like he wanted to kiss him. He didn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if you like :)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
